The purpose of this contract is: 1) To collect cross-sectional data on language abilities in normally developing four- to six-year-old speakers of Black English. 2) To document age-appropriate language milestone/behaviors including aspects of phonology, syntax semantics and pragmatics. 3) To use the aforementioned normative data to develop items for a language assessment instrument of procedure which could be used to differentiate between language impairment and normal language development in children who speak Black English. 4) To conduct study to determine the reliability and validity of the individual items and the overall language assessment instrument or procedure with children who speak Black English.